


Falling Asleep And Other Ways To Win Boys Over

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: And now it’s Johan’s time to be nervous. He fidgets with his violin, tapping the strings loosely. “I noticed you were having some trouble sleeping, so I figured…” He clears his throat and finally looks Avi in the eye. “I could, ah, play for you? To help you fall asleep.” He averts his gaze. “If you want.”And holy shit, Avi has got it bad for Johan.





	Falling Asleep And Other Ways To Win Boys Over

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of TAZ Pride Week: Rarepair day!  
> I love these boys.  
> Sorry if the romance is a little awkward, I normally write gen.

Avi likes to visit Johan every now and then. There are quiet moments in the Bureau, especially when the Tres Horny Boys (who even came up with that name?) aren’t around. Silence was intrusive, and luckily Johan hated it too.

They wouldn’t always talk, but Avi was allowed to sit there, listening to whatever tune Johan was coming up with, hearing the scratch of his pencil against the score he was creating, hearing the little sounds that slipped out of Johan’s mouth. And, often, embarrassingly enough, he would fall asleep.

It’s not that Avi didn’t try to sleep. It just rarely happened. He didn’t like to admit it, but most nights he was too anxious to get a good night’s sleep. He got through with booze and naps throughout the day. The Director said nothing when she saw him sleeping on the floor once-he figured she deduced what was going on. But thankfully, everyone else at the Bureau wasn’t very attentive.

But there was something safe about Johan, the steady sounds of him dutifully at work, that worked like a lullaby.

***

When Avi walks into his room, Johan is sitting on his bed. The bard is running his hands through his dark, floofy hair, something he often did when anxious, and he has his violin resting on his lap.

“Oh, hey,” Johan says when he sees Avi arrive. He stands. 

“Hey, buddy,” Avi says, moving closer. It’s a little too high pitched and tight. Johan notices but says nothing. “What’s up?”

And now it’s Johan’s time to be nervous. He fidgets with his violin, tapping the strings loosely. “I noticed you were having some trouble sleeping, so I figured…” He clears his throat and finally looks Avi in the eye. “I could, ah, play for you? To help you fall asleep.” He averts his gaze. “If you want.”

And holy shit, Avi has got it bad for Johan. The bard stands there, looking for an answer. Avi is acutely aware that they have moved so they are inches from each other. Johan’s lips look soft.

“Yeah, I’d,” Avi tries hard to hide the blush rising to his cheeks, “I’d love that.”

Johan smiles, a demure sort of thing, and moves to let Avi lay down. For a moment Avi thinks, with Johan so close, turned towards him smiling, he won’t be able to rest, but it’s not too long until he’s lulled into sleep.  
***  
Magnus Burnsides, of all people, is Avi’s first choice as a wingman. The two are fairly close, and if there’s one person that Avi can trust to help him out, it’s Magnus.

He just shouldn’t have expected the man to be subtle.

“Hey, buddy!” Magnus shouts across the room at Johan. He grabs Avi and drags him towards Johan, who seems...less than pleased. “Avi and I were just talking about guys.”

Shit, Magnus is doing this directly. Johan’s eyebrow raises. “Cool.”

To Avi’s horror, Magnus continues. “We wanted to know your opinion.”

“On guys?”

“Yeah, like,” Magnus motions around with his hands for a minute, “do you like guys?”

“Okay, we’re going,” Avi says, dragging Magnus from the room. The man doesn’t fight back, thank goodness, because Avi isn’t actually strong enough to make Magnus do anything.

That was bad.

***

That night he finds Johan on his bed again.

“Hey,” Johan says, and he looks really nervous.

“I’m really sorry about Magnus, I don’t know what-” Avi tries to explain himself, desperately, until Johan approaches. There’s wonder in his eyes, and longing, and a hint of fear.

“Um,” Johan starts, “can I kiss you?”

“Fuck, yeah, please do,” is all that Avi can say, and suddenly Johan’s lips are on his.

It’s like being shot from the bubble that Bureau has, it’s like dangling out on space. It’s the most wonderful experience he’s had in a long time.

They break, just for a second, smiling wildly.

“I figured, with how you were acting today, that I might as well go for it” Johan admits.

Avi is beaming. “I’m glad you did.”

And then they’re back to kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @infernaltwink. Thanks for reading!


End file.
